


Inexplicably happy

by niocrus



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e08 Six Thanksgivings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Rights, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niocrus/pseuds/niocrus
Summary: Tag to episode s03e08 Six Thanksgivings, William and Jessie dance to some jazz and go to William's place to talk. And maybe more.





	Inexplicably happy

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of continuation of the episode Six Thanksgivings. I just loved their relationship and miss them so I wrote this for myself.  
> Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

The party was ending, most of the guests had gone home to their families. A few of William’s friends were playing some jazz. William and Jessie had been just talking for the past hour. After explaining to William that the woman Jessie brought with him was just his cousin, the disappointed look on William’s face had disappeared. Now they both were on the same page on what this thing between them was. They both felt younger than in a long time with the flirty and excited looks they were exchanging.

The music changed into a slow, melodic song.  
”Hmm, that’s nice.” Jessie said with a wistful smile.  
”It’s actually one of mine.” William said.  
”Really? I didn’t know you wrote too.” Jessie knew already that William could play really well; his playing was one of the things that attracted Jessie to him in the first place. That, and the way William looked when he played the piano. His slender fingers flying across the keyboard, so peaceful and relaxed, like he was in another world. Jessie could watch him for hours.  
”Yeah, I sometimes scribble something down when it comes to me.” William said nonchalantly. Jessie had noticed that William never seemed to try to draw much attention to himself. He was always too busy noticing and taking care of other people.  
”Well, it’s definitely worth dancing to.” Jessie said with a gleeful smile. William smiled with his whole face, and offered his hand to Jessie. He took it, and slowly they moved to a dancing position.

Their hands were clasped together, William had his arm around Jessie’s waist and he rested his hand on William’s shoulder. They took small steps in the rhythm of the music. William felt the music and movement overtake his thoughts, forgetting for a moment all the pain and loneliness. Jessie’s breath tickling on his neck awakened something in his stomach. He had a curious way of making him feel at peace and excited at the same time. 

”So can I consider this our first date?” Jessie asked suggestively.  
”Well I don’t dance like this with my friends.” William replied in an equally playful tone.  
The low rumble of Williams voice and his answer made Jessie happier than an old ex-addict had any right to be. That’s why when the song ended he felt sort of disappointed. And so when William said  
”You know, I might have some other tunes I wrote at my flat” Jessie immediately answered with,  
”Well, I would very much like to hear them.”

 

After they arrived at William’s flat he dug out some of the tapes on which was some music he had written back in the day. They listened to them for a while, sitting opposite each other on the table and William told some stories about his younger days. He told Jessie about his cousin who had taken care of him, and he told him about his mother.  
”She was the only family I had, so losing her really knocked me off my balance. For a long time, it was just me and her against the world. She was just a terrific lady.” William had a fond smile. Looking at William Jessie wished he could meet her. Maybe tell her what a wonderful son she had.

”What about you, how’s your mom?” William asked. Jessie didn’t really like that question, the mood was good and his family was a can of worms he didn’t exactly want to open right now. They had ruined enough for him. William seemed to notice the silence and strange look on Jessie’s face so he said  
”You know, we don’t have to talk about that now.” Right then William seemed so open and accepting, that Jessie felt he should tell him at least something. William had told him about his family, so maybe he wouldn’t mind knowing about Jessie’s. Like he’d said before, William was an inexplicably pleasant man worthy of the truth.  
”My family were not very nice people. My parent’s marriage wasn’t happy. I guess you could say they maid each other miserable. Could have been the alcohol or resentment, I don’t know. Of course having me as their son probably didn’t help.” The sad smile on Jessie’s face broke William’s heart.  
”I shouldn’t blame them, England in the fifties and sixties wasn’t a great place for people like me. Even after homosexuality was decriminalized, people didn’t exactly accept it with open arms. My parents included. So I tried to hide it, went even as far as to marry a woman. Cocaine helped with the - things. But when my father tried to beat the gay out of me straight into the hospital I guess I – I fled to the states.” 

Jessie had mostly looked at his hands while talking, too afraid to look up. Now he slowly raised his head to look at William. The look he found on William’s face wasn’t one of pity, it was understanding, and profound sadness. William had had his fair share of intolerance, but nothing like that. At least he had a family that accepted him.

”I’m really sorry that happened to you.” He said with a voice filled with emotion. Then they shared a moment of companionable silence, words were unnecessary. The tape was still playing, and when it stopped William stood to go change it. He had just taken the cassette out of the recorder when he felt Jessie’s hand on his arm. He turned to look at him. Theirs faces were close enough that their breaths mingled.  
”May I?” Jessie said in a low voice, almost a whisper.  
The something in William’s stomach increased, now feeling more hopeful than in a long time. So with a smile he answered  
”Yes.” and leaned in until their lips touched. The kiss wasn’t a passionate kiss between young men. It was older and calmer. But it was enough to make both of them feel inexplicably happy.


End file.
